Naruto And The Fallen Future
by Izanagi-Izanami
Summary: Naruto travels back in time to prevent the destruction of the leaf.


**(A/N:**

**Greetings Everyone. This story is a time travelling story, and genre I love a lot. I have added an [OC] in this story. **

**Please read my story, Enjoy and have fun. Feel free to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

Sixteen years after the demon fox attack, chaos once again plagued the village hidden in the leaf. But it appears to be that, konoha is not the only village but the whole world was facing a brink to cease to extinction.

There was blood and chaos everywhere around the village. All their strongest warriors fell pray for this new threat the mankind was facing. Everyone lost their will to fight and survive. Even though they have don't want to die, they didn't find any meaning in living in a world where they have lost their loved ones and everything that they could call their village, their house, their family. Everything is gone. They don't have a reason to fight this battle.

"Dammit, why is this happening ! why don't they fight" and annoyed fourteen year old boy shouted. "Why do they give up so easily" naruto said to himself. Naruto was the only one who was still fighting to save his village. But it was a task too big for a fourteen year old kid.

"**Not everybody is like you naruto" **a voice spoke from within.

"Kyuubi, what do you want. If you are not going to help, just sit there quietly**" **naruto replied.

"Huh.. It may be hard to break it to you but even my power won't be enough to stop this threat" the kyuubi said.

"Shut up. I am not giving up. I am going to-"

"**Let me finish. Instead of wasting time by trying to do the impossible, there is a way out of this situation"**

"What do you mean ? You are not plotting something to destroy the village are you"

"**You fool. Take a good look around you. Your village is already destroyed and if it goes on, it will be the same fate for us. And I don't to die here"**

The kyuubi had a point. For a moment, naruto stood there and looked around him. Everywhere he saw, there was tears and bloodshed. There really was nothing he could do. He didn't want his friends and his home to get destroyed like this.

"Alright. What is your plan?"

"**Go find your sister and go to the top of the fourth hokage's statue" **

Naruto immediately rushed to find his sister. His sister is the only blood related family he had in this world. That too, he only came to know about it when the third hokage told him before he died in the battle against orochimaru. He knew exactly where he could find his sister. She was a medic ninja who may be the most kind hearted person he know. She is very keen on saving people's lives.

He reached the hospital which was already half destroyed. He prayed that his sister was safe as he rushed inside looking for her. He fought his way through the enemies and finally saw his sister fighting. He rushed to save her.

"Yukina" naruto helped his sister and took her outside somewhere safe.

"Yukina, are you alright "asked a worried naruto. although she didn't look alright. She had wounds all over her body.

"Naruto! you are safe. I am fine. But we don't have time, we have to save as much people as we can. We don't have time to talk"

"It's impossible. We can't save them"

Naruto's voice was low and filled with sadness. Yukina sensed that too. She who was his teammate, knew naruto pretty well. He would never give up no matter what. But for him to say this, she couldn't believe it. She also felt her confidence go down. "Then what are we supposed to do. Is there any hope"

"There is. That is why I need you to come with me. I know a way to save this world. you have to trust me"

Yukina saw the fire was still burning in her brother's eyes. it was a sign of relief for her. "If there is anyone in this world I trust the most, it is you naruto. what should we do now"

Naruto smiled at his sister and took her to the top of fourth hokage's statue as the kyuubi said. "Hey kyuubi, I am hear like you said"

"**I can see that. Now join your hands with your sister and get ready. I am going to start the jutsu"**

"Wait, before that let me tell you this. Thank you. even though I didn't have parents, I always felt like you were there watching over me. If it weren't for you, I would have already died. So thank you for this and for what you are doing now"

"**Hn, don't celebrate yet. You have an uphill task ahead of you. And, it's not kyuubi. My name is kurama" **

Naruto just smiled and turned to his sister and took her hands. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Get ready"

Yukina nodded her head in approval and suddenly there was a swirl of red chakra surrounding them. Instantly, they disappeared in a ball of light.

The fate of this is in the hands of naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 01 The Fallen Future<strong>

It was dark. It was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes giving some room for the light to clear the darkness. He hated darkness. His vision was blurry. He realised he was in bed like he just woke up from deep sleep. He tried to wake up. But he sensed pain and lie down again.

"You shouldn't wake up yet. Just lie down" an unfamiliar voice said.

He could see a blur image of a person and something in yellow. It was his hair. The vision became clear every second. And finally the figure became clear and it was a person with yellow hair just like him. His face was familiar but he couldn't quickly recall who it is.

"Try to relax. You are in the hospital. You were badly injured when I and my students found you" again the yellow haired person spoke to him.

It took him sometime to process the information but he realised quickly. "The Village! What happened to the village " he said suddenly when his last memory came to his mind.

"Hey now. Just relax. There are a lot of things we don't know too. So if you can relax, it could benefit both of us" the yellow haired person spoke again.

He was calmed down and looked around the room. There were more people in there. First he saw three people of his age, where a white haired boy looked like his sensei, next there was a red haired woman standing behind him, who looked exactly like yukina. Then far off, he saw familiar faces. He was about to speak but the yellow haired person interrupted him asking some questions.

"Tell me about yourself. You had the leaf headband, but none of the shinobis have seen you before. Tell me your name and where you come from"

"What are you talking about. I am from this village. Hey pervy sage, Ba-chan, tell him about me" he shouted at the two people standing at the corner.

The room was filled with laughter. Everyone looked at the white-haired guy and was laughing.

"There couldn't be a more fitting name for you Jiraya-sama" the red haired woman behind the yellow haired guy said.

"He Brat. Who are you calling a perv!" the white haired said.

"Clam down sensei. Do you know this boy" asked the yellow haired person.

"No way. I don't know him at all" his sensei replied.

The red-haired woman noticed the boy had a shocking expression on his face. It was like he couldn't believe what Jiraya said. Even the woman next to Jiraya was clueless about the boy. But there was something about the boy that kept bugging her. It was like he was someone special.

"I'll ask again, tell us about you. First let us start with your name" the yellow haired guy asked again.

" Naruto Uzumaki" he stated.

For some reason, naruto saw that everyone in the room had a shocking expression on their face. He wondered what could have happened. He wondered why the pervy sage and Tsunade ba-chan didn't recognise him.

"Naruto, can you tell me about your parents" the red-haired woman with yukina's face asked in a polite voice.

"I don't have any parents" naruto said in a sad tone. He never liked that question. But for some reason when that woman asked, he felt like telling her.

The red-haired woman could feel the sadness in his eyes, and for some reason her heart was beating faster. It was like she was sad seeing naruto sad. Then, it struck to her that for some reason he looked just like the yellow haired person sitting in front of her. "Minato, doesn't he look just like you when you were younger?"

"I realised it too. It's a funny coincidence I guess" minato said. He realised it the moment he saw the boy. Of course, he was more familiar of how he was when he was young.

"Now that you mention it, He does resemble minato" Jiraya said.

Suddenly naruto just stood up on his bed when he heard the name. "Minato ? I see. I was wondering why your face looked familiar. Yo-You are the Fourth Hokage"

The room was silent. Everyone was processing what naruto just said.

Minato himself was a bit shocked but now things were starting to fall in place. He could see the big picture. He saw kushina who was also surprisingly able to figure it out.

"Hey, what are you talking about! There are only three hokages. There is no fourth hokage" the kid wearing goggles on his forehead said.

Minato saw the confused look on the boy's face. There was only one piece missing in his theory and he wanted to conform it. He took the calendar and showed it to naruto.

"Naruto, is this the correct date?" he saw naruto's expression and that itself answered his question. That was the missing puzzle in his theory.

"No. The year is wrong. I think it is 20 years behind" naruto said. he went to the window and was shocked. "Even your face is not there on the mountain. That means-"

"Yes naruto. You have somehow come twenty years back in time" minato revealed his conclusion.

Nobody was shocked other than the kid wearing goggles on his forehead and the girl standing next to him. Because it seemed as the only possible reason given that fact that he resembled minato a lot.

The boy wearing goggles was the first to break the silence. "Wow Sensei, You'll be the fourth hokage in the future. And, if he is from the future and he looks like you then isn't he your son"

"Obito, stop it" the girl next to obito said.

"What's wrong. It was sensei's dream right. Shouldn't you be happy" obito asked.

"You idiot. Didn't you hear what naruto said" the white hair boy said. That made obito realised the point.

"No way. That means sensei will…." Obito stopped in middle of the sentence.

The air was heavy in the room. Minato was devastated. He couldn't believe it. It's true it was his dream to be fourth hokage. But the thought of him dying was scary even for him. more importantly he was pretty sure his mother is kushina since his surname is uzumaki. He looked at kushina who was more devastated than him. "kushina" he said in a low voice.

"Your name is kushina?" naruto asked the red-haired woman. Kushina knew what that question meant. She just nodded her head up and down. She saw naruto just sat back on his bed and was facing down. She knew that pain. She wondered what was going through minato's mind.

"How come you don't know your mother" obito asked.

"Obito !" the white haired knocked his head. He was very slow and simple minded. It takes him a lot of information to understand the situation.

Naruto looked at obito a moment and again he was facing down. "I never knew who my parents were until a year ago. They died the day I was born. That's what jiji tells me whenever I ask him"

"Jiji?" asked minato. Even though every moment it got tougher and tougher, he stayed calm just for kushina's sake.

"Sandaime" naruto answered. "I knew your face looked familiar because it was there on that mountain. But this is my first time seeing her" he said looking at kushina.

"Then how did you know it was her" asked the girl next to obito.

"Because she looks a lot like my sister" naruto said. Suddenly it struck his head. "Hey! My sister! Did you find my sister"

They were in for another shocking revelation. The room door suddenly opened and a mini kushina was standing at the entrance.

"Naruto! You are here. When I woke up I was all alone. Then I sensed your chakra and I came here" Yukina said in a panting voice as she immediately went to naruto.

Everyone looked at kushina and back at yukina and had their jaw opened looking at the stunning resemblance between the two of them. It really was a miniature kushina.

"Ah, This is my sister. Yukina Uzumaki" naruto introduced her. Yukina looked at the people present in the room and had the same expression naruto had.

"The fourth hokage" yukina said pointing at minato. "What's going on. Naruto, what did you do? I don't understand anything at all "

"We are 20 years back in time. And that's our father" naruto answered.

Yukina couldn't believe her eyes. "This was your plan? To come back in time? How did you even know this jutsu?" she asked her brother.

"Even I didn't know we will come back in time. It was shocking for me too"

"What do you mean? You were the one who performed the jutsu"

Minato was looking at the two of them arguing and he couldn't understand a thing. "Hey you two, settle down explain to us from the beginning"

"Like from how we died" kushina added. She was very curious and wanted to know.

"I don't know much myself. Sixteen years ago, the village was attacked by the kyuubi and the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to save the village. I didn't even know he was my father until now" yukina said.

Kushina couldn't digest that information. She was completely shocked. "No way, how is that possible? But the kyuubi.."

"What happened to the kyuubi" minato asked.

"I don't know" yukina said.

Jiraya was also not convinced with that information. "How is that possible. The kyuubi-"

"That's not what happened" naruto interrupted him. Everyone looked at naruto. "It is true that the kyuubi attacked the village. But a tailed beast cannot be killed or destroyed. That time, The fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi into a new born baby" Naruto opened his hospital shirt and showed them the seal on his stomach.

There were shocking expressions on minato's and kushina's face.

"It was the kyuubi who performed the jutsu and that's how we came back in time. We had no other choice" naruto continued.

"What happened to the future?" tsunade spoke for the first time.

Naruto looked at her and said "There is no future. That is why we are here. To change it !"

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter-01 END~<strong>

**(A/N:**

**About the enemy that destroyed the future, will be revealed later in the story. **

**More shocking revelations coming up next chapter, stay tuned :)**

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
